Conventionally, multiple pieces of management hardware are required to manage computing functions of multiple computing platforms, where each management hardware device has a single instance of management firmware for a respective one of the computing platforms. There is an associated cost for each computing platform to be managed in a plurality of computing platforms, such as server platforms, because each managed computing platform requires a separate management hardware device. Accordingly, introducing an additional computing platform to be managed means incurring additional cost for the management hardware. The conventional method requires a large amount resources and a large amount cost associated with the resources.
Therefore, heretofore unaddressed needs still exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.